Kerry Selmosa
Kerry Selmosa was a male tribute from District Five in both the 40th Hunger Games (We All Fall Down) and the 3rd Resurrection Games (Non-Careers). Before he entered his first Games, he lived a peaceful life in District Five, climbing anything he could find and winning over friends and family alike with his happy go lucky personality. He was Reaped when he was 17 years old, and soon after he arrived at the Capitol he was diagnosed with ADHD. He formed an alliance and entered his first Games, where he ended up placing 13th after plummeting to death from a spire of rock in the middle of the night as Careers hounded him. The next year, he was Resurrected for the 3rd Resurrection Games. He formed another alliance with an old ally and a couple of others, and they entered the arena, 4 out of 74. Miraculously, Kerry and one of his allies managed to survive to the Top 5 until they both were killed by the eventual Victor of that Games. Kerry placed an astounding 5th. His Personality Kerry is an outgoing guy. He's adventurous and has an easy time managing and hiding his fears and worries. He can never back down from a dare and has a very competitive mindset. He's overly competitive, and he can sometimes get pissed off when he doesn't win or beat his opponents into the dust. He can focus easily on something and not get distracted, and when he sets his mind to something he usually gets it done or makes the task obsolete. He's pretty trustworthy, and he makes sure not to trust others fully unless he has good reason to do so. Kerry is not naive, and he can hold a grudge for a long time and will get revenge on you. His family doesn't know it and neither does he, but he's severely ADHD, and that would be diagnosed in the Capitol. His Games The 40th Hunger Games When Kerry arrived in the Capitol after being Reaped, he was soon diagnosed with ADHD by the Capitol doctors. He trained well and formed an alliance with the friends from Eleven, Vextrix and Hoban. He scored a 7 in training, and soon after he did a good job pleasing the crowd at his interview. The arena was almost custom fit for him; a wide array of cliffs and other things to climb, many places to hide and escape the Careers. At the Bloodbath, Kerry ran in an gathered a variety of supplies for his alliance: an empty canteen, 3 edible gel packs, two pairs of socks, a firemaking tool, sunscreen, and a thin sleeping bag. All three of his allies managed to survive the Bloodbath, and they took residence in a shallow cavern in a cliff, where they found a little bit of water and a place to hide. Several days into the Games, Vextrix went to use the restroom and Kerry was scaling a cliff. The Careers happened upon Hoban, who was resting farther down the cliff, and they managed to kill him. Vextrix hid and Kerry clung to the cliff, trying to escape them. The Careers hounded him until well into the night as he continued to climb, escaping them. The sad mistake of thinking a shadow was a handhold lead him to fall stories to the ground. He managed to survive the fall, and the Careers left him to die, but then the cannibalistic and infamous Titus managed to find the poor boy, and he finished him off before devouring parts of him. Kerry placed 13th. The 3rd Resurrection Games The next year was a Resurrection Games. Kerry's lively personality and interesting skill set, as well as fatal mistake that cost him his life in the arena that was practically made for him, had the Capitol clamoring to have him Resurrected. He, along with 73 other Non-Career tributes, were Resurrected for a mega All-Stars Games of entirely Outliers. At the parade, Kerry and all of the other tributes from Five were dressed in huge bundles of balloons. When they pointed to the sky, stars and suns rained down on the audience. In training, Kerry allied himself once again with Vextrix, who was also Resurrected after dying as well in the 40th Games. Hoban was not Resurrected. They chose to ally themselves with Zetan from Seven and Castiel from Ten, both of whom had made it pretty far in their Games. In training, Kerry received a 6 this time around, but that would not deter him. At the interviews, each tribute was asked a single question by a Capitolite. Homer Tack asked Kerry: "Kerry, what's your favorite color?" Kerry responded by saying: "Why'd I get the dumb question? Orange." Kerry's entire alliance of four managed to survive the Bloodbath, and they explored the graveyard arena. They settled down in a tomb, and they had gathered a spear, knives, a sack of potatoes, and two bottles of water, some of which Kerry might have retrieved. When the zombies entered the arena, Kerry saved his allies by leading them onto a sculpture, where they were able to ward off the creatures. They were zombified tributes, and he saw one of Titus but didn't have a meltdown when his killer approached him. The Titus zombie was most likely disemboweled by Vextrix's spear. Kerry armed himself with a soda bottle and helped ward them off. They then relocated to the roof of a stone building. They once again faced zombies a time later and they managed to kill them all once again. There were about half of the tributes left at this point. After they disposed of the zombies, Kerry saw a bat and went towards it to inspect it. It turned into a vampire and grabbed him, ready to kill him. Castiel, using a cross, managed to kill the beast with the power of his faith and save Kerry. Later on in the Games, for an astounding third time, the alliance was ganged up on by zombies. Castiel sacrificed himself, setting all of the zombies on fire and killing some, leaving time for Kerry, Vextrix, and Zetan to escape. Soon after, Zetan went out for a fresh breath of air and was taken out by the insane Arter, who was masquerading as the Grim Reaper. That left just Kerry and Vextrix in the alliance. In the Top 12, Kerry came upon the medic boy from 6, little Lyte, as he was walking. He hid, and didn't know who the boy was until after he'd popped up and bashed his head in with a loose piece of a rock from a grave. Kerry was shocked by his kill and fled. Afterwards, he became more jumpy and was stricken with guilt from what he'd done, killing an innocent 13 year old on accident. In the end, Kerry and Vextrix were discovered by the now lone wolf and eventual Victor, Frankie Disney of District Eleven, who was fresh off the death of his lover Vera and was looking for a way to end the Games. He killed Kerry emotionlessly with an arrow, and Vextrix died soon after at Frankie's hands as well. Kerry placed 5th. Relationships Vextrix Webb Kerry and Vextrix have been allies for both Games they have competed in and they have lived with each other for considerable amounts of time, but neither is close with one another. Vextrix does not care much for Kerry's extrovertedness, and Kerry has realized that Vextrix isn't crazy about his personality, being more reserved herself. Still, they've helped each other survive considerable amounts of time and do have some sort of bond. Hoban Tam Kerry and Hoban were allies in the 40th Games. Hoban introduced Kerry into the alliance between himself and Vextrix, and he was always a little closer with Kerry than Vextrix was, being more accepting and alike with Kerry than Vextrix was. Erwin Jackson Kerry's Mentor for both Games, Erwin has always been disgruntled by Kerry's upbeat attitude, taking it as being excited for the Games as if he's a Career. Erwin highly dislikes this and hasn't been the kindest to Kerry as a Mentor. Castiel Wickham Castiel and Kerry were allies in the Resurrection Games. Castiel felt an obligation to protect Kerry after entering the alliance, and he saved Kerry twice, once from the vampire, and once from the zombies by sacrificing himself. Kerry looks up to him almost and finds him very cool and awe inspiring, and Castiel has a bond with Kerry. Zetan Thompson Kerry and Zetan were never that close even though they were allied in the 3rd Resurrection Games; when Kerry's life was threatened by the vampire, Zetan ran the other way while Castiel and Vextrix attempted and succeeded at helping him. Still, they were allies, and Kerry missed him when he died. Caralyn & Fegar Selmosa Kerry has always had a good relationship with his parents. Caralyn is quieter and soft spoken and not as energetic as her athletic, outspoken husband Fegar. They both love Kerry dearly, and they missed him terribly once he was gone. Lissy Selmosa Lissy and Kerry always had a strong, competitive sibling rivalry, and it's lasted for years, where they try to get the better grades or dates or awards. They really love each other, and Lissy was stricken with grief when Kerry died both times in such close proximity (two consecutive Games). Camden Louise & Volta Benslo Kerry's two best friends, Camden and Volta are just as athletic and fun loving as Kerry, although Camden is more popular and Volta is more intelligent. They form a formidable trio and they love hanging out. Camden and Volta sorely mourned both deaths of their beloved friend, and they later married and had two children, both boys, one of whom's middle name is Kerry. Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Tributes